<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blake Belladonna, Professional Matchmaker by idiotwithacatpen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195293">Blake Belladonna, Professional Matchmaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwithacatpen/pseuds/idiotwithacatpen'>idiotwithacatpen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week Soulmate Aus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crow!Qrow, First Dates, Multi, Red String of Fate, because we don't do forced love here, blake plays matchmaker, except you have to fall in love, fairgameweek2020, qrow and clover aren't as dumb in this one, uhhh what else</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwithacatpen/pseuds/idiotwithacatpen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When soulmates fall in love, a string appears to tie them together. White for platonic soulmates, red for romantic, and pink for both. Blake is happy with Yang, but she knows that most of her team is missing their own soulmates. She's not an idiot, (unlike the rest of them) so she and Yang manage to set a few things up. </p><p>Blake and Yang devise plans to get the oblivious soulmates together. On the same day as the Mantle Fair, Blake and Yang finally get an opportunity to use Code Birb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game Week Soulmate Aus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blake Belladonna, Professional Matchmaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake sits down on the park bench and raises her thermos to her lips, crossing one leg over the other. It’s been a long day of forcibly trapping Penny, Weiss, and Ruby into places where they have no choice but to talk to each other, which was made even harder when they cut a hole in the wall of their room instead. After all of the trouble she and Yang went to, she’s happy to have some time to relax and not worry about matchmaking. For today, anyway.</p><p>A cold wind blows past her, and she tries to shrink into her fluffy scarf. Her too-sensitive Faunus ears pick up the sound of every leaf skittering across the cement, and she starts to wonder if this was a good idea. On most days, she can deal with the noise, but after hearing the combined screeching of Weiss and Ruby, she really wants to give her ears a break.</p><p>The sound of a boot crunching the fallen leaves makes her turn. Clover walks to another park bench, his back mostly to her. He sits down with a loud sigh that anyone, human or Faunus, could pick up at this distance.</p><p>Blake pulls out her Scroll and types a message to Yang. <em> Guess who just showed up at the park? </em></p><p>Her soulmate’s response is fast and in all caps, as usual. <em> CLOVER. </em></p><p>
  <em> How’d you know? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> EVERYONE ELSE IS HERE. EXCEPT FOR THE YOU-KNOW-WHOS, BUT THAT’S BECAUSE I LOCKED THEM IN THE CLOSET. </em>
</p><p>The black-haired Huntress sighs, setting her thermos down next to her. <em> It’s been hours, Yang. You have to let them out soon or they’ll starve. You know what happens when Weiss misses a meal. </em></p><p>
  <em> FUCK </em>
</p><p>Blake snorts and puts her Scroll away, looking back at Clover. He’s pulled a bag of what looks like birdseed out of his pocket and has started feeding the crows. She shakes her head. It seems like a very Clover thing to do, but it’s still strange to see.</p><p>Clover turns to one of the crows and starts talking. Blake raises an eyebrow. She’s not necessarily surprised, (see previous note about very Clover things to do) but she wonders if…</p><p>“I’m a genius,” Blake mutters, yanking out her Scroll again. She messages Yang even faster than before. <em> Send Uncle Qrow. This is a Code Birb. </em></p><p>
  <em> CODE BIRB IS GO. </em>
</p><p>Minutes later, a crow soars from behind Blake to join the flock in what looks to her like a pretty inconspicuous move. She doesn’t remember what excuse they came up with to get Qrow to fly out here without question, but it must be a good one.</p><p>Blake pauses. Normally, she wouldn’t want to spy, but- who is she kidding, she always wants to spy. Careful to leave a clone of herself on the bench, Blake stands up and sneaks over, praying that a stray leaf won’t touch her clone. Just to be safe, she sets herself up one bench down, confident that her ears will be able to pick up whatever conversation occurs.</p><p>“...and I don’t know if he’s my soulmate or anything, because I’m pretty sure- well, anyway, I was <em> going </em> to ask him on a date, but do you think I should?” Clover pauses. “Wait, no. I’m talking to crows.”</p><p>“You totally should,” Blake hisses, maybe just a little too loud. Clover jerks around for a second, but finds no one. He <em> does </em> see her clone on the bench, so he leans closer to the crow and lowers his voice. Sometimes, she’s glad she has the cat ears, and this is one of those times.</p><p>“I feel like a teenager doing this, but I’m practicing on you, okay?” Clover whispers to the crows. </p><p>Blake has to resist rolling her eyes. There are some things that she’d expect him to do, but this is on a whole other level of… interesting. </p><p>“Uh… hi, Qrow,” Clover says. “I was just wondering if- well, the Mantle Fair is tonight, if…”</p><p>He starts waffling again, and Blake sighs. The Mantle Fair <em> does </em> sound interesting, though. Maybe she’ll get her team (and Penny, of course) to come along. </p><p>Finally, Clover finishes. “I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? As a date?”</p><p>She doesn’t know how, but Blake suddenly knows what’s going to happen. A millisecond after she realizes it, the lone crow sitting on the bench with Clover disappears in a little puff of feathers.</p><p>Qrow looks back at Clover, his arms crossed as he lounges on the bench. “I think you might need a little more practice with that one, Lucky Charm.” He waits a second to finish as if he <em> enjoys </em> making it more dramatic than it needs to be, which he probably does. “And sure, I’d love to.”</p><p>Clover falls off the bench.</p><p>~^0.0^~^0.0^~^0.0^~</p><p>The Mantle Fair is much larger than Blake expected, but she’s not complaining. More time at the fair means more time for ships. She walks next to Yang, still wearing her fluffy scarf as she follows behind the rest of the group.</p><p>Ren and Nora split off early once Nora catches sight of a whack-a-mole game. An earsplitting crash follows, but Blake doesn’t turn around. She knows Nora well enough to not have to.</p><p>Another of the icy winds that Blake’s learned are common in Mantle rushes through the fairgrounds, making everyone shiver. Weiss turns to Ruby. “Hey, Ruby, I’m kind of… cold.”</p><p>Qrow looks back from where he leads the group with Clover. “The Ice Queen? Cold?”</p><p>“Hey!” Weiss looks ready to murder him, but Penny and Ruby hold her back as the silver-eyed Huntress takes off her hood and puts it on Weiss’s shoulders. The second Penny lifts the red hood over Weiss’s head, she flushes until her otherwise pale face resembles a tomato.</p><p>Blake feels a shiver pass through her too and says to Yang, “I’m cold too.”</p><p>Yang pauses where she walks. “NOT ON MY DAMN WATCH.” In the blink of an eye, her eyes turn red and her hair lights up with a bright golden fire. A few people scream, but Blake can’t help but laugh as she edges closer to her girlfriend and the warmth she provides.</p><p>Ruby, Weiss and Penny leave the group for one of the water gun games, leaving Yang and Blake far behind Qrow and Clover. Blake shoots Yang a look, and they pick up their pace until they’re much closer.</p><p>Finally, Qrow and Clover stop at a fishing game. Yang whispers to Blake, “Should we really be surprised, or…?”</p><p>“No, we shouldn’t,” Blake laughs, leading Yang by the hand to the test-your-strength contest next to the fishing booth. “I-”</p><p>A loud shriek echoes around the fair. Blake whips around to find Penny, Ruby, and Weiss staring at their hands. She knows by the way their gazes find each other’s that they must have had the red string appear between them.</p><p>Blake glances down at her own red string, which connects her pinky finger to Yang’s. She looks up again at her soulmate, who’s also watching the three Huntresses scream.</p><p>Penny tackles Weiss and Ruby in what might just be the world’s deadliest group hug, considering how Crescent Rose is on Ruby’s back. Blake and Yang high-five each other before they remember their next objective.</p><p>“Clover, that’s cheating,” Qrow laughs as Clover flicks his pin and hooks one of the plastic fish. </p><p>“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Clover responds, giving him a wink as the disgruntled booth owner hands him a huge plushie that looks suspiciously like Zwei. “This was all skill.”</p><p>“Kiss, kiss, fall in looooove,” Yang whispers to Blake.</p><p>Blake stifles a laugh. She’s not wrong, though. If Qrow and Clover fall in love, their soulmate string is sure to appear. Of course, she could be completely wrong, and they might not be soulmates at all. But she’s never wrong. Not about these things, at least.</p><p>Clover turns and hands the Zwei lookalike to Qrow, who can barely wrap his arms around it. Their eyes meet, and Blake nearly squeaks when she sees the sheer emotion in Clover’s eyes. That’s love for sure. But what about Qrow?</p><p>Yang shouts in triumph and accepts the Beowolf plushie that the booth owner gives her. She turns to Blake and is about to offer it to her when she sees the distracted look in her girlfriend’s eyes.</p><p>“Give me a second,” Blake says to Yang, hoping her apology makes it into her tone. She hurries towards the other side of Qrow and Clover, trying not to be <em> too </em> suspicious.</p><p>Her Scroll rings in her pocket as she approaches them, and Blake answers it without a second thought. “Keep me updated,” Yang says over the line.</p><p>“Sure,” Blake replies as she gets in position behind Clover so she can see Qrow’s face. She raises the Scroll as close to her mouth as she can and whispers, “He’s blushing.”</p><p>“Clover is too, this is not a drill.”</p><p>“I give it three seconds.”</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>From her current angle, Blake can’t see much, so she edges just a little more to the side. A certain kind of understanding passes between Qrow and Clover that she recognizes all too well.</p><p>Together, the two look down at their hands. Blake can’t see the string, but she knows it’s there by the way Qrow lifts his hand in wonder and stares at his pinky finger.</p><p>“Please let the string be red,” Yang says over the phone.</p><p>Right. Red for romance, white for friendship. “Pink is better,” Blake replies.</p><p>“Fair.”</p><p>They don’t get to know whether or not it’s red, white, or pink, but Blake’s pretty sure it’s safe to assume it’s not white. Not after the looks on their faces before and after the string appeared.</p><p>As if to confirm her thoughts, Clover surges forward and kisses Qrow, almost causing him to drop the toy. Blake leans to the side so she can meet Yang’s gaze as they both smirk.</p><p>When Qrow wraps his arms around Clover’s neck, Blake starts to leave, her work done. They separate before she makes it to Yang.</p><p>“I never thought I’d be able to…” Qrow trails off and shakes his head and leans back towards Clover, seemingly unable to find words. “I love you, Lucky Charm.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Clover responds, leaning in to kiss him again.</p><p>Blake and Yang share another high-five before they walk off, satisfied with their day’s work. First Penny, Weiss, and Ruby, and now Qrow and Clover. </p><p>“You know, we still have to beat Salem and all, but I’m pretty happy with what we have now,” Yang says to her as they walk off.</p><p>Blake nods. “It’s enough.” She wraps her hand around Yang’s.</p><p>By the way she knows Qrow and Clover are looking at each other, they think so too. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd apologize because this is a first draft, but then again, everything I write is first drafts... and I started this at 7:49 my time and it's now 9:51. Oops. I hope you liked it anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>